A Story of A Hopeless Romantic
by asianapotheosis
Summary: A Lily and James story as the epitome of a love story. How many of you have felt hopeless in your feelings toward a person? Are the feelings that you feel in touch with the true love that brings together James and Lily? Find out in this story...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling! ;).

Chapter One: Oblivion - _the condition or state of being forgotten or unknown_

The sun shines through a bedroom window, illuminating the form of a sleeping teenager about to be woken. The teenager yawns and with a big sigh wakes up. As the teenager realizes that today is the day to return to Hogwarts...

What a perfect day to return to Hogwarts! The sun is shining, the sky is cloudless, and today is a perfect day for flying, driving, and going back to Hogwarts! I remember each and every first day of the term as if it was yesterday! Perhaps, out of them all, I remember the most about the first day of my first year. I wonder, is it because it was my first day to experience magic for the next seven years or was it the fact that I fell in love at the same time. I guess both would be a sufficient enough answer.

Love was the magic I first experienced because how else would my heart, mind, and soul all have stopped their attentions to focus on an eleven year old that strolled ahead of me. I doubt if I've ever fallen in life before, but tripping over my luggage was probably the best thing that happened right then in there as I also fell in love. You turned around to see what the noise was about and seemed to give me no care in the world. Yet, as if by magic you turned around and helped me up. The warmth all over my body as your hand and my hand intertwined truly lit the twinkle in my eye as well as yours. It's probably me just commenting on this as I am now in my seventh year, but I'm sure we felt something that day. We felt right together, in merely 5 seconds, my heart was yours.

I'm not sure whether it was your attractiveness as an 11 year old, the aura of friendliness as you helped me up, or the fact that our hands fit together that I became interested in you. Still my interest was hesitant because I didn't know anything about you. That one thought brought my perfect moment down in an instant. What if I found out that everything about you was against everything I was taught? I'd always dreamed of falling in love, although it didn't seem like I cared. I mean what kind of 11 year old dreamt about the future, a family, or anything beyond the frivolities of life.

I think it was the fact that I admired my parents so much or the fact that my parents weren't in love enough. It was a combination as my parents, yes, they loved each other, but somehow it was lost between them and me.

Maybe I pictured both you and me holding hands, kissing, with our left hands intertwined creating two rainbows as the light hit our hands. I had seemed to forget that even if we were wearing our wedding rings on our left hands, we couldn't possibly be walking in the same direction if our left hands were together.

How could I be thinking of so much in such a small amount of time? I guess it was the magic involved of stopping or slowing time itself for I saw it myself. As you turned to leave, I felt myself scrambling to present myself in a better manner while also trying to memorize every single detail about how you looked. We were the same height, as most eleven year olds are and you wore nice clothes, but I guess everyone did dress their best on their first days. I saw how your hair was like your parents, so unique in its own way that made it entirely different from the rest of the first years at Hogwarts. I remembered how I gazed into your eyes and saw myself in them, already a clue that you had every single part of me in your grasp. Love, as I now know and as I remember, is quite different from what I have learned through the years.

I'm not sure what I know about love except for the fact that I love you and most likely every feature of your body, but shouldn't love be more than that?

As I am now seventeen years old, I find that as most seventeen year olds, I notice physical attributes more than anything else because teenagers are often driven by hormones. How you have always looked so attractive baffles me, yet it brings me to a smile as most likely I enjoy watching you. There is both love and lust in my heart.

Which is which? If it weren't the fact that I knew your favorite color, knew your typical breakfast, lunch, and dinner, knew your little habits of scrunching up your face if you were baffled, which was so rare that I would almost think it was nonexistent, I wouldn't know that I loved you. That, however, is not the case.

I can just picture your face at any instant in the day, and somehow it brightens up my face no matter how bad real life is at that time. That just shows even in the tiniest detail that I do love you, but do you regard me in the same manner?

I know you don't like me right now, more simply, you would rather not be near me, but it is all right because as long as I can love you, I'm sure I'll be fine. There is both Love and Lust in my heart. What about obsession? I'm not sure how to describe obsession as a valid in-between of love and lust because it all depends.

I guess you would think of an obsession as something that is detrimental to a person's well being. But, isn't the worst thing that one can feel a broken heart? An unrequited love?

I think it's a mix for me because although I do know every single piece of clothing that you have through observation, I am still quite unaware to the mysteries of your life. What makes the clock tick in your mind and above all else, what is your opinion of me? I call myself a hopeless romantic not as a bad thing like labeling myself as an incompetent fool. Maybe that _is _what I am, but it's not what I mean to be. I'm hopeless in that whatever happens I doubt very much that we will end up together. Haha! If that were only the case! I do have hope that you will like me in return, but my feelings at this point are just the epitome of a romantic. Everything I do, I do for you. I'm not sure I quite know how deep I feel for you because how do you know the joys of victory if you've never lost?

Back to the topic of love, lust, and obsession, I'm not quite sure how it all fits. There is no one definition of love although I wish there was so I could tell if you loved me in return. I could tell that if I was obsessing, then it wasn't with the best intentions of love. If I had a definition of love I could tell that if it was just lust, then I might not have to be so different toward you then I am everyone else. I remember the first day we met and I don't think I will ever forget.

A/N: So, how was it? I know it was kind of short, but my other chapters will be much longer! I write in my Xanga every day and I write at least 1000 words there on my muse for this story. Love is in the air! It is the month of February. My other story is on hiatus, but I always have time for love ;). So please, read and review! Thanks ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling!

Chapter Two: Billingsgate - _coarsely abusive language_

Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express with a spring in her step as she started to find her friends to spread the good news. She was Head Girl! It was one of the most prestigious positions at Hogwarts and a paragon of excellence as well as of magical standing.

Still, underneath her outward jovial appearance, she felt extremely nervous about the year to come.

It was her final and most important year as she had to balance NEWTS, the responsibilities of a Head Girl, and the duties of a Charms teacher assistant for Professor Flitwick.

Also, the added headaches of the Marauders as well as the danger of Voldemort and his Death Eaters brought her almost to a nervous breakdown.

Yet, as Lily thought about these things, she felt drawn to the presence of something hidden deeper. This was something important that Lily would not be able to figure out for several months as she hadn't been able to even comprehend in the previous 6 years.

After thinking a while, deep down, she had just realized that her one and only dream was unfulfilled, despite all her previous wonderful accolades.

One of her youngest and longest lasting dream was to grow up to be just like her mother. Sure, it was great to have a well-paying job, as well as living in one of the nicest districts in London, but Lily felt an affinity towards the feeling that made her mother brighten at one single thought.

She was in love, still after so many years, Lily could only hope to dream of something similar. Lily dreamed and dreamed, yet in reality she couldn't find anything.

Normally an outgoing and friendly person, she didn't have very many close friends other than Alice who couldn't quite relate as she was dating Frank Longbottom.

Sure in her year, there were plenty of good looking guys, nice personality guys, and very intelligent guys, but there was something missing, perhaps that no one guy was the epitome of all three.

Lily liked listening to muggle music and in one of the songs, it was quite apparent to her that she would have to try "making love out of nothing at all," if she was to fulfill that dream of hers.

At the same instant Lily Evans was boarding the train; a certain James Potter was regaling through the train to find his best mates. He had to tell his friends the opportunity of the lifetime, being Head Boy.

There was no doubt in James's mind who Head Girl would be as James once snuck into Professor's McGonagall's office as well as Headmaster Dumbledore's to compare notes to the candidates for Head boy and Head Girl.

He had crept into both offices using a multitude of silencing charms, his invisibility cloak, as well as pulling a major prank to pull the whole staff toward the other side of the castle. Oh how he paid the ultimate price as Lily Evans was livid after that display of trickery.

Still, it was worth it as James found out that all he needed was to become more active in the well being of all students, including Slytherins, which would put him in the lead for Head Boy. Despite his number of detentions as well as rules broken, James finally felt his life was actually worth something.

At his home, he couldn't quite experience the joys of teenage-hood as his father was an Auror while his mother was an Unspeakable. Both highly paying jobs, yet also time consuming, James often felt that he couldn't quite be himself as he was expected to be born 17, all mature and responsible.

Perhaps, now that he actually was 17 instead of the perceived 13 or 14, James decided to start acting his age. Acting his age, was one thought that immediately brought to his mind the lovely subject of Lily Evans.

It was quite a mystery as no one could understand why the most eligible bachelor in all of Hogwarts had never had a girlfriend in his life. The subject of Lily Evans baffled him and everyone else.

He tried so hard to be nice, defending her when she was being insulted by Slytherins, as well as trying to correct the injustices of corrupt Slytherin Head of houses through winning Quidditch games.

Even the pranks weren't harmful as the tension between purebloods and other wizarding folk needed to be relieved through laughter. Without the pranks, the students would go mad at the daily ins and outs of the black owls, magicked to bear bad news.

If it weren't for the fact that the Marauders were so carefree and helpful, everyone would dread every morning or night when owls would come instead of rushing in to find the next joyous prank. What was the reason for James continual interest?

Well James certainly felt that through his devotion he could make love out of nothing at all. He would have Lily fall in love with him and maybe not in the physical sense of forcing, but that she would have no other choice if she valued what he valued.

He weighed everything as a grain of salt as he looked at his love interests. Everyone else paled in comparison to Lily Evans who was stunningly attractive, beyond intelligent, extremely wise and funny, as well as being one of the friendliest girls at Hogwarts, except maybe to him.

On the other hand, he found himself trying his hardest to be the perfect guy to match the perfect girl. He knew he could maintain high scores although it didn't seem like he studied. He actually did, but with the help of his photographic memory, it didn't take as long as it did other people.

James found himself truly wishing for a miracle for his extremely difficult situation as there was nothing between him and Lily. There wasn't quite open hostility, but there was nothing positive between them. He would have to make love out of nothing at all.

**_Love Story Interlude_**

It was just a normal day during the term and my day had gone pretty well. I had just received some good news on achieving an Outstanding on my Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and essay when I spotted you in the hallway.

Time slowed to a stop.

I could see the smile and laughter on your face as you laughed at some joke. Around me I could sense one of my friends rushing towards the Great Hall for lunch, little first years crying or laughing about their friends or enemies, seventh years complaining about NEWTS or discussing job offers, yet somehow, you stood out from it all.

I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing, but there's just something about you that keeps me staring. I know staring is indecent and somewhat animalistic in its basest form, but sometimes I think of it as something as appreciating art.

People marvel, gather around, and analyze great pieces of work, the painting of the Mona Lisa by the Wizard Leonardo Da Vinci, who cast a confundus charm on it to keep muggles from realizing its true beauty. Other great works of art like the Silver Arrow, one of the first brooms to allow true competition in speed, grace, and skill.

I realize that you are worth more than a million of these same pieces of work because you are priceless, the most wonderful magical being on this planet, at least to me.

I have doubts to whether or not I should be admiring you in this way, but it seems as if something that perfect(you) should be admired and respected. Maybe that's why I'm so high-strung around you because somehow I know I can't match up with you or to you. Maybe that's why I act so defensive around you because simply I have no idea how to act around you.

You walk past me and although I'm not sure if you notice me or not, but for each second that you are in my line of sight, the same amount of time passes as I spend imprinting your image in my mind.

It's not all about lust, although you are extremely, fascinatingly, enchantingly, attractive, and even in Hogwart's robes, you look amazing. I think what keeps love different from lust, is the feeling behind the actions. I would love you, try to hang around you, try everything to help you even if you did not look as you do.

It's more than your wonderful personality too because a lack of passion is something that hinders love. When I think of love or anything similar, I think of passion. Not anything vulgar or obscene, but the passion that you can find in listening to the Wizarding Wireless, or the passion in watching a Quidditch game, or the passion in simply performing good magic.

In all of these things, I see myself, my friends, and even you drawn into the captivating activities that fill you with passion. To me, it may seem a little harsh, but true love has to have passion.

I'm not necessarily talking about like tangible or visual passion, but the type of devotion that never wavers. Sure, people make mistakes because no one is perfect, but what _can_ be perfect is **love** itself.

Besides, even if it isn't, one sure as well can try to make it so close that there is no difference. Part of the reason there are so many single witches and wizards out there is that there is no true love out there. People get discouraged too easily. Even those who choose not to fall in love or not to believe in true love, find themselves, at certain instances filled with passion for something similar to lust.

Now that I think about it, lust is only wrong, is only harmful if it is lust and lust alone. Lust is a type of feeling that is harmful by itself, but harmless and even beneficial with something else.

It's just like certain types of magic. Using the unforgivables by itself is a crime that should never be committed. However, with a purpose, even the so called "dark" magic can be used for good. How are dark wizards killed if not by using a killing curse or any other harmful means that would kill any other person?

Sometimes it becomes difficult even for me, who is devoted to you, to keep things from going out of control.

There have been people who have liked me, but I try to keep you in mind. I guess that's meaning of trying to make love perfect. I've probably made some mistakes before, especially in how I have treated you, but I just hope that my heart is in the right place, in your hands.

So this is just one day out of the 17 years of my life existing, but existing for you. It seems all too dream-like in some ways. Like nothing is personal until the first time love hurts you or love helps you. That's part of the essence, I suppose of being in love. Even if I get rejected once or twice, it just makes it seem more real.

I mean how can you feel happy if you've never felt sad before? Trying to be with you is worth the challenge, not because you're some prize to be won, but just because you're special enough for me to devote my time.

Sure I do my own things, I have my own aspirations, but it's nice to know that there's something worth living for and something that truly touches deep down inside. Love is one of these things that can allow anyone to keep going. This is my love story for you and it will always only be for you.

_**End Interlude**_

After walking over half the length of the train, Lily Evans found her best friend, Alice staring out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Frank Longbottom, her steady boyfriend for over 2 years.

The compartment was special as Lily, Alice, and Frank met each other in this exact compartment in their firsts and third years, respectively. Lily had chosen her friends quite well as befriending an older Hogwarts student, Lily and Alice could both escape the embarrassing as well as the hubbub of the first year.

Alice and Frank were meant to be together from the first day they met, like Lily and James, although Lily did not realize this.

Alice suddenly returned from her longing gaze out the window and was surprised to see Lily sitting across from her with a smirk on her face.

"Lily!" exclaimed Alice, as she went over to hug her esteemed friend. "Why are you smiling all funnily at me?"

"I was merely enjoying the sight of someone so in love that she is oblivious to the world around her!" replied Lily. "I just don't understand, if it weren't for you and Frank proving me wrong, I would say that true love doesn't exist and will never exist."

"Don't say that Lily! So, how was your summer vacation?" asked Alice quickly as Lily would often get depressed thinking about love and the relationship between Frank and herself. Alice often wondered if Lily felt left out since Frank and her had gotten together.

Lily was the type of person, Alice noted, that could be so astute in almost everything in her life, except the one thing that mattered most to Lily herself, love. Various guys at Hogwarts asked Lily out and all, but it seemed as if Lily would never accept.

Alice, being a dorm mate for the past 6 years found deep within Lily that she was looking for the perfect man. What she was looking for, which was her gravest mistake, was the perfect man, although she should have been looking for the perfect man for her.

Alice, after thinking about this, when she first accepted Frank's timid question to date, was that Frank was truly perfect for her, although he was far from being perfect. They complemented each other well, fairly bright and brave, as they were both Gryffindors. They had almost everything in common.

Perhaps, that was the mistake between Alice and Lily. Lily judged everything off of what she had been told, either from her parents, or from fantasy novels, or just by judging Alice's relationship. Alice hoped that Lily would find her own way of loving, without all the influences of other people.

If there was one thing that Lily couldn't do, it would be deep down, forming her own opinion of love and acting on it.

Lily was headstrong at times, but it wasn't necessarily part of her character. The shell that surrounded Lily most of the time was tough and hard to break through, yet to both Alice and Frank, Lily could surprise them at any time of the year. Coming back to the conversation, Alice noticed that Lily had begun one of her favorite hobbies, talking about the muggle world.

"...and there were these muggles handing out AIDS ribbons at a rally for promoting safe sex" spoke Lily adamantly, trying to suppress a giggle. "Alice, you do remember what I told you about the muggle world right? I think that all this hush hush about sex is all too trivial. We're all 17 years old and basically Wizarding adults. People like you, need to get out more and stop being so shy. Anyways back to my funny story. You remember what condoms are right?"

"Is it called plakstick?" asked Alice.

"Yes, it is made of plastic, but it is put into small packages made of paper. Anyways, there were women and men of all adult ages handing out condoms with the AIDS ribbons on them. You know the funniest part? They were stapled together so that each person would get both a condom and a ribbon that showed that you were for finding a cure for AIDS and for AIDS prevention!" finished Lily as she started laughing at her own funny story.

"Staples?" questioned Alice.

"Oh Alice! I thought you took Muggle Studies! A staple is this piece of aluminum, which is a metal that pokes two holes through something. Then it goes through the two holes and will keep two things together. The funny part of the story is that now the condom had two holes in it! So the sperm wills till be able to get through. The whole rally was so ironic!" said Lily vehemently.

"Oh, haha!" laughed Alice, although she felt stupid for not understanding it earlier, Lily truly was too straightforward for her tastes.

"Alice, do you think that you and Frank are going to get married?" asked Lily suddenly.

"MARRIED! Where did that question come from? I'm not even out of school yet and you want to see me married!" exclaimed Alice.

"Well, I just wanted to know your opinion on how long do you think your relationship is going to last. Will it last forever? In my personal opinion, if I was to love someone, I would love them forever. Oh look at the time! I have to run to the Heads Compartment. See you later Alice" shouted Lily as she rushed out of the compartment.

Alice began to look out the window again and pondered about the question that Lily just asked. Is Lily worried about getting left out? I hope she finds love...

Meanwhile in the last compartment of the train, James Potter was sitting around with his 3 chaps, blokes, mates, basically the rest of the infamous Marauders. Currently in the compartment that looked like a tornado had just passed, sat one short stocky blonde haired boy enjoying the joys of summer sweets.

On one side of the compartment sat two devilishly, ruggedly attractive young men pondering over a chess game. One of them was playing as white and had sandy-brown hair in addition to an attitude that seemed to contain an inner strength that didn't match his friendly and sensitive attitude. On the black side of the chess board, a dark skinned, dark-haired teenager just finished capturing the white queen. With a contemplative thought, the owner of the white pawn captured a black night, which brought the game to an end.

"CHECKMATE with a lowly pawn!" exclaimed the esteemed Sirius Black.

"Sorry, Padfoot, you really shouldn't just rely on the pieces that move a lot like the rooks and the queen." replied Remus Lupin who was chuckling at the antics of Sirius, who now stood up and tried to replay the match, which was a total of 15 moves.

"Moony, how dare you! I challenge you to another game after the sorting" exclaimed Sirius who rarely ever lost when he played black, as his surname meant more than coming from a black family. Sirius was black in many ways, the black sheep of the family, or literally a white sheep as his whole family was dark.

All of a sudden Sirius caught sight of James who was nonchalantly trying not to laugh at the dismal display of chess. Sirius quickly then started wrestling James as he didn't want to be embarrassed, even though Remus almost always won and James was his best friend, meaning no harm.

Sirius ended up pinning James to the ground, but James shot a jelly-legs jinx at Sirius incapacitating Sirius's ability to move steadily for the moment. After the brief scuffle, all four boys finished what they were currently doing and began a conversation about their respective summers.

"So Prongs, get any action lately? I heard that you spent your summer off the coast of France?" asked Sirius quirking his eyebrow to engage James to tell the truth.

"Well, I went there to play quidditch and to get a head start on my career in the future as the French are one of the best duelers of the world, although they almost always concede because they have prior engagements. Why would have time to waste my time of French ladies when I'm already devoted, Padfoot." replied James, a twinkling coming to his eyes as he thought about Lily.

"Man, James you really need to give up on Evans. It's been 6 years and she still hasn't let you go out with her." exclaimed Sirius, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Prongs is just sensible, unlike you Sirius. I mean you don't even remember the names of the girls that are your dates because you've booked every hour of the year for snogging" said Remus, interjecting.

Peter, although he would betray the Potters in the future, did indeed have some courage and some qualities of Gryffindor as he joined in on the conversation. "I think that Sirius should engage all of the ladies' attention. I mean we all live only once. Besides, there's no harm done, Sirius does what he wants and James can do what he wants."

"Thanks Wormtail, it is quite a lovely thing to be the center of all the attention of all those exotic women!" said Sirius dreamily.

Meanwhile, in James mind, drifting to the subject of Lily always made him look a bit dazed as if he had just seen a miracle occur. To him, a miracle happened every day when he could be a part of Lily Evan's life. To him, that was all that he needed.

As Sirius had brought up the topic of James's summer, the women in France were amazingly stunning, some with even red hair similar to Lily's.

It was embarrassing enough to act stupefied while thinking and daydreaming about Lily alone, but being caught staring at women just because they had hair the same shade as Lily's was preposterous. Although the women in France were exceedingly pretty, as well as appreciative enough to invite James to their hotel rooms, James's heart wasn't into meaningless flings.

James knew about the physical attraction that he had, as well as the fact that Sirius lived on the physical contact between him and the opposite sex.

James had nothing against displays of affection because he really wasn't in any position to lecture about what people did. If Sirius wanted to hit a home run, as long as he had necessary protection, he could go as far as he wanted.

For James however, he was completely focused on the attention of Lily Evans. He started thinking about how much he loved Evans. Looking out the window, he began to think. I think that if Evans and I ended up together, it might just last forever.

On the other hand, I don't think forever's enough for me. I would love her beyond forever, because everyone uses always and forever, so wouldn't it be more special if it lasted beyond forever?

"PRONGS! You have to get to the Head's compartment now! Now go find Evans and snog her senseless!" exclaimed the rest of the Marauders. James suddenly woke up from his musings and started towards the Heads' compartment. All the while, he was thinking, forever's not long enough, but it'll do for now...

Whew, I made it in time! The Head Boy hasn't shown up! I wonder who it is. I don't think Dumbledore would make Remus Head Boy even though I love him to death. I don't think the staff would like a werewolf, no matter how nice he is.

The Board of Governors does have a say in who becomes Head Boy after all. I guess that gets rid of Gryffindor. I doubt that anyone in Slytherin can achieve this position from all of their belongings and homework being destroyed by the Marauders.

Also their retaliation hasn't improved their standing in the Professors' eyes. Oh could it be the Ravenclaws...CRASH

"Hey Evans! Fancy meeting you here" said a grinning James Potter as he just obviously crashed through the compartment door.

"POTTER! How dare you break the school property? Why are you gallivanting around in the Heads compartment for that matter? Don't you need to be planning the prank for the Welcoming Feast?" asked an irritated Lily.

"Reparo. There, the door is fixed. It looks like I made it just on time. I'm the new Head Boy, if you didn't see my badge. wink. Now then, I believe it is time for the meeting.

I'm going to head to the Prefects compartment and get started on preparing for the meeting and our annual speech." said James calmly trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Lily's face.

Potter's Head Boy. POTTER'S HEAD BOY! Wait, he already left! I will not let Potter make a fool out of myself. This must be some sort of a cruel joke!

"...that concludes your Prefect duties for this term. We will have bi-weekly meetings to update the status of the school. Now that our lovely Head Girl has graced us with her presence we can go ahead and begin discussing the special activities of this year. As you all know, Professor Dumbledore has given us certain new responsibilities this year." said James, remarkably quite professional-like.

"Wait a minute Potter, Dumbledore didn't tell us anything before. I haven't heard of a single thing about any special activities." said Lily half-surprised at how mature James was and half-suspicious about these so called special activities.

"I guess Professor Dumbledore forgot to owl you about it. All the prefects and head students were owled with notices containing certain special duties for this year. We will be having several celebrations and balls this year as well as a new training program for Ministry-bound careers. We need to make a good impression for the ministry so we will have to team up to split the work. Each prefect will be partnered with a prefect of another house. This hopefully will promote some house unity because when all of you graduate, you all will have to work with other people. The Head Boy and Girl will also be working together in this year long assignment." finished James as he was thinking about all the opportunities to be with Lily.

Lily was thinking the exact same though about how she would have to spend all this time with James Potter. Hoping to contribute at least a little to the meeting that she was too stunned to arrive on time for she gave a last reminder and dismissed the prefects. She gave a noncommittal reply to Potter about meeting some time afterward, and she walked down to her compartment.

James who felt extremely relieved that things had gone so well literally skipped back to his compartment.

The Sorting

(**_A/N: I was going to write my own, but I didn't have enough time. I've already switched from poetry to stories.)_**

**'O**h, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to open this year with a few announcements before the feast is to begin. First, the forbidden forest is as usual forbidden to all students. The Whomping Willow as it is fairly new still needs to avoided at all cost as maybe next time more than an eye will need to be replaced. Now, this year we will be visited by the ministry to start a new system of apprenticeship. Some course available will be Auror Training, Healing/Mediwitch Training, International Magic Cooperation Training, Magical Games and Sports Training, and Individual subject apprenticeship. There will be a notice in each of the Common Rooms later in the year. Now a few words! Oeuvre! Earwig! Hie! Fusty! Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.

As each year goes by, I keep thinking the Headmaster gets crazier every year. Hmm, now where is Lily sitting.

"Prongs! It's time for our debut! Stop daydreaming about Evans!" yelled Sirius.

As it was tradition, the Marauders all stood up as everyone made a clear space. Their prank every year during the Sorting was always the same one. Although it had been inadvertently cast during their first year as James and Sirius were playfully dueling with Remus and Peter with their new wands, it created a splendid effect. Lily had mentioned that James needed to prepare earlier, but it just didn't occur to her that they had pulled off the same prank every year.

In their first year they missed each other and had each spelled a different thing suited to their wands. James, as his wand was good for transfiguration had transfigured a forest. Peter as he was good at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures had caused the forest to become complete with animals to pop up around the Marauders.

Remus as his best subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts had used a complex ward and shield that lit up the great hall in a golden color as the dome surrounded the Marauders. Sirius excelled in Astronomy as his name was the Dog Star allowed shooting stars to come down from the dome and had the constellations imprinted.

The miraculous achievement was not a prank for nothing as no matter how far the students ran, random people were turned into each of the things that the Marauders had done. Some became the trees of the forest, looking like the Ents in Lord of the Rings.

Others had become furry animals such as Severus Snape turning into a rabbit, while Mrs. Norris became a fox chasing after the rabbit. Others were carried into the sky and shot down as shooting stars, experiencing something as exhilarating as flying.

Remus's job wasn't too important except for the fact that it kept it from hurting them and allowed the students inside the dome to not be affected by all the teachers' spells except Dumbledore's.

With a last wave of a wand, four jets of light combined to display MARAUDERS over the dome. As everyone returned to their natural state, although for some odd reason, Severus Snape still had the bunny tail, Dumbledore stood to address the Hall.

"Ah, the Marauders, whoever they are twinkle so that the First Years will try to find you, thank you for such enjoyable entertainment. Now it is time to go to bed."

James Potter awoke to the sounds of elephants drowning as he climbed out of his red and gold four-poster bed. After realizing that it was the normal hubbub of his dorm mates, he headed to the bathroom to avoid the morning scuffle for who gets it first. As he started taking off his pyjamas, he could hear the yelling and noise of objects flying across the room as his dorm mates had just woken up.

"JAMES, HURRY UP IN THERE. I HAVE A BREAKFAST DATE TO CATCH." yelled Padfoot, most likely in no rush at all.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIS EXCUSES PRONGS! I'M NEXT IN LINE!" shouted a frantic Peter as most likely Sirius was chasing him around the room.  
James ignored his friends as it was the only response he could give and soon finished all of his morning routine. Walking outside the bathroom he noticed that although his bed wasn't touched, being closest to the bathroom, the dorm still looked a mess.

"Thanks Prongs," said a smiling Remus as he stepped into the bathroom unnoticed.

"Moony! How dare you just wake up and waltz into the bathroom..." said a muffled Sirius as he had just been whacked by Peter with a pillow before he finished his sentence.  
In retaliation Sirius turned into padfoot and jumped on top of Peter slobbering all over his face.

"ARGH, padfoot, get off of me! Who knows where your mouth's been!" yelled a laughing Peter as he was being frisked by the massive paws of the Grim-like dog.

James began getting ready to head down to breakfast, but before doing so, he conjured up two bouquets, one of roses and the other of lilies and magicked them away. As it was accustomed for his precious Lily to wake up to the smell of fresh flowers, James started to walk down to breakfast.

Sirius, who realized that he had showered the night before after a late night, let Peter go into the bathroom next and rushed down to breakfast. He arrived before James did and after looking into the pleading eyes of some brown haired Hufflepuff, gave her a good 5 minute snog and returned to the Gryffindor table.

The four Marauders dived into their food, sending what was supposed to resemble breakfast, but actually just looked like flying multicolored goo all around them. After a quick scourgify, the crowd around them just rolled their eyes as they knew that it just marked the beginning of a year just like all other years.

Professor McGonagall had begun to hand out the schedules for the Gryffindors while the Marauders cleaned up the supposedly never-ending plates of food on the breakfast table. After Professor McGonagall had given the Marauders their timetables, she started to hand out ones for the lower years.

Unbeknownst to her, four different jets of light hit her in the back as the Marauders had said their spells silently and awaited the results.

All of sudden Professor McGonagall could be seen with brown wavy hair with red and yellow highlights down to her shoulders, with red and gold dress robes that seemed to make her look younger, with makeup ordaining her glasses less face, and with a moving mannequin all dressed up to look like Dumbledore in blue and yellow starred robes.

Totally unaware of what was happening, she found the entire Great Hall laughing at the new Professor and she heard several wolf whistles and calls. She quickly conjured a mirror and looked at herself, dropping the mirror in shock. She whipped around to find all the marauders rolling on the floor laughing, and she suddenly tried to undo the spells that they had cast.

After starting to shout about being expelled and never-ending detentions, Headmaster Dumbledore threw sparks into the air to get everyone's attention.

He kindly remarked, "Now boys, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor because it was only harmless fun, but you will all receive a detention to be determined by Professor McGonagall."

Addressing the professor in the next statement he said, "My, Minerva, I've always liked it when your hair was down."

Then he started to chuckle and vanished the food away from the tables. Professor McGonagall stared in shock and tried to alter the spells that the Marauders had cast.

Knowing that it was futile because all of the Marauders pranks lasted exactly 24 hours, she hurried to her first class.

"Never knew Minnie would be such a knockout eh, Prong?" remarked Sirius as he walked to their first class Charms.

James started to reply, "Definitely didn't think ol' McGonagall was capable of making her and Dumbeldore blush. Do you think that they ever had teacher..."

"JAMES POTTER! What are you insinuating about our headmaster and head of house! Do you want to get in more trouble! That was a very insincere thing you did to Professor McGonagall. If Dumbledore hadn't already punished you, I would have taken at least 40 points away and double detentions! Why can't you ever leave people alone" said an infuriated red head.

"Why good morning Evans!" mocked a grinning Sirius, but he soon shut up as he received one of the famous glares that would rival Snape's.

"Well, it seemed that all the students enjoyed it, as well as the staff, considering the laughter of the Headmaster. Why couldn't you enjoy it too Evans? Did the flowers not smell nice enough to you? Is that why you're in such a bad mood?" asked James with a neutral look on his face.

"I'm sick and tired of all this attention! Why can't you get it through your thick bigheaded skull that I don't want anything to do with you? If it weren't the fact that my parents love living in London, I would have transferred to France or America to get away from your Head that's as big as this country!" yelled Lily.

With a hurt look on his face, which Lily missed as she started to walk off, James found himself gazing between his friends and Lily.

"You'd think she'd have at least some kind of sense of humor, right James" Peter asked tentatively.

"Well, I know that she has a sense of humor because I've heard her laugh, but I think she was more angry at herself for the fact that James was able to make her laugh." explained Remus.

"Ahh, so she wants nothing to do with James eh. I don't see why not! I mean those flowers that James gives her every day. Doesn't she realize that they last forever because of the magic that James puts in it?" said a Sirius joining in their walk to Charms.

"Forget it mate, I'll figure something out." said James who had started to smile again at the thought of another plan, another prank, another way of showing his affection, which most likely would turn out the same way.

Unknown to all of them, the tiny crack that had been in James heart from his first rejection had grown a tiny bit each time an occasion like this had occurred. With the recent belittling words, a one inch gap had occurred, while only a few more would break James's heart straight through.

I'm not a bad person. I'm really not. I just do things my own way. There are things that I am ashamed of, but I'm a guy. Aren't I supposed to be immature, a jerk, and stupid? Why do people expect me to be perfect? There are some things that I feel are my responsibility and my responsibility alone. I love you and I try to do a lot of things for you. If it goes wrong, isn't the thought supposed to count? I guess there are a certain aspects of myself that I wish I could address.

After chasing you for six years, it disheartens me to say that I've never been given the time of day. For example, being an eleven year old boy, how does one gain the attention of one who resembles his beautiful mother?

Why, by acting the same way as attracting the attention of a mother. Either being a spoiled brat, or an irritating son. These qualities are usually overlooked because a mother understands this behavior, but you on the other hand act as any other girl.

I don't blame you for it, but I guess that misunderstandings like that have happened far too long. Maybe in my First year I deserved to be yelled at because the Marauders wreaked havoc everywhere.

In second year it was similar, but we matured a little. We started to look at our friendship more. We figured that something was happening to one of our best friends. I still gave you all my attention, but I guess I was just considered annoying.

Hogwarts was a place to have fun and I guess I was acting arrogant. Wouldn't you feel at least somewhat proud that you could do this spell first or for that matter all of your spells with speed and quality?

In third year, I had started to notice that there were a lot of people who were being mean to my friends and certainly to you. I tried to help you without letting you know because I just felt that it was worth a gift without anything to be received in return. I tried to stop those who picked on you and others similarly treated.

Also, I tried to help out a friend in need. As you know already, Remus is a werewolf and so during that year we broke so many rules just so we could find ways to help Remus.

We've researched werewolves already in class and you should understand the pressures and consequences. Because we Marauders have faith in Remus, we have to make him feel like he's on top of the world. I guess that leads to the next point.

I always try to look the best, act the best, and be the best just for you. Because of all the points and detentions that we Marauders get, we try to make up for the points in any way we can. For me that revolves around Quidditch. I'm sorry if I act like I'm the best, but I'm just trying my hardest to improve the conditions that are getting worse everyday.

Throughout fourth, fifth, and sixth year I listened to what you say more and more, but as Voldemort started to attack more and more families the school became withdrawn. Our pranks helped solve that problem and for me, I felt that if it only hurt my nonexistent love life while helping the general morale, then it would be worth it. I guess I'm not sure why I'm thinking so much about the past and how I've chased after you, but it's just helping me sort my feelings out.

I believe that I still love you, but maybe it's time that I ease up a bit. I certainly don't care about the money I've spent in a relationship. I don't care about the time that I've used up because you're more than well worth it. I don't really call this a futile attempt because I've come to know love a bit better. I probably will still love you when I die, but I think I can live my own life now.

I'm not a bad person. I'm really not. Would you consider hating your family being a bad quality in a person?

I guess there are two things wrong with my life: my never-ending dissatisfaction and my eternal unsatisfactory view of family through experience and my insatiable compulsiveness.

What does this all translate to in simple terms? I've led and had a bad family life as I am different from the rest of them. The other thing I guess can be seen if you know who I am. Sirius Black. The one who will never be seen alone. I'm the shallow popular eligible bachelor. I'm either with my friends the Marauders or with a girl trying to find a good place for a snog.

Why am I analyzing my life when I have awesome friends, a never-ending supply of cute and attractive girls, and no responsibility of a home life? I guess it's the fact that there's always a looming expectation of me.

When I grew up, I was expected to be the perfect kid. Always obeying, always learning, always hating because I was a Black. There is no exception to the rule if you are a Black. After I grew out of those expectations, between fights, disownment, and running away, I felt that I was finally free of this expectation.

Then I realized that life wasn't just one battle to be won by running away. There was Voldemort who is hundred times worse than my family still out there killing and torturing.

So now, my expectation is one that I've put on myself. My expectation consists of me, trying my best, to somehow change the world for the better.

Usually I'm not characterized as the epitome of seriousness, so unlike my name, but it's just to add some fun in life because it's so serious. I've never grown up with too much love because it wasn't quite on the list of family values. It was always stoicism and prejudice until the very end as long as tradition was upheld.

I guess this leads me to my next topic: release. Every teenager experiences maturing and understanding the full responsibilities and rights of Real Life. Each adolescent finds a way of release.

My friend James releases his tension, his anger, and his unwanted emotions while he flies as well as through his efforts in going after Evans.

I really think he's a daft git, only chasing after one girl. I see how it deeply pains him although I doubt he'll admit it. He's only lying to himself because Evans barely thinks that he's human because he's done so many "wrongful" acts.

For me it's different. I go out with so many girls not for the sake of breaking people's hearts. I think of myself as a lot simpler than that.

Affection from the opposite sex does indeed release the tension and the worries of my life. From all the unsatisfactory actions in life, I have to find some fun other than pranks and Quidditch.

I'm just so handsome and perfect that girls line up to just sit next to us Marauders. I don't want their feelings to go wasted just like my best friends so I take them up on a deal.

It may seem like I'm stringing them along, but what people don't know because I swear them to secrecy is that I make the girls realize before hand what it's like to be with me. I do consider myself dangerous because from experience and other stories, I can truly affect a girl's emotions.

That's why I'm always careful about explaining my way of relieving tension. Sometimes it's in the chase, sometimes it's the reward of snogging, and other times it's just the platonic rewards, but every girl realizes that it will be a while before I will settle down.

I guess what bothers me most about it is that it is detrimental to my health and always to others. I often daydream about certain girls and I get tired because of my late night escapades, but how else do I relieve tension?

How else do I fill the emotional gap inside me? James has Lily and I envy him for that because he truly has something to warm him up and make him smile everyday. Although he might feel the pain of heartache, he's enjoyed so much more by just experiencing the effects of adoration.

For me, it's simple. I need release and I do try to think about the feelings of the girls and how hurtful it feels for me too. I go into all of this knowing what I'm about to commit.

I guess it's a bad habit. I realize that I will gain some sort of experience, but I can just picture a girl's face crying. It's one of the things that I fear the most, making a girl cry. I guess that's why the girls love me so much because I'm just an all around perfect guy.

On the outside and most of the time, I'm carefree, humorous, and impulsive, but sometimes I will really listen to people's problems. It's the only way to keep Prongs sane: listening to his problems day in and day out.

Oh, I need to go get ready for a date soon. I've had a bad enough day with all the homework and a fight between Wormtail and I so hopefully tonight will be fun. The Sirius Black laid open for all to see. Do you think being introspective helps to pick up girls faster?

James woke up at the sound of a shower, wondering why he wasn't the first one to awake today. It didn't matter as he started waking up the other Marauders by transfiguring their beds into alarm clocks.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG"

"AHHH! PRONGS! What'd you do that for?" yelled a Sirius as he threw the clock out the window, then realizing that it was his bed, he summoned it back and transfigured it back.

Peter on the other hand just pulled it behind his pillow and kept on sleeping. All of a sudden his pillow was turned into a cat, which of course is a mouse's' worst enemy, so he woke up with a fright. He turned the cat back as well as the alarm clock and looked at his two laughing friends.

Gritting his teeth at first from the wake-up call, then smiling, he addressed his friends "hey, are we still on for tonight? I think that's why Moony beat you James."

"Of course! You think we'd leave our buddy hanging? I can't believe he was all by himself during the first years without us." solemnly said Sirius.

James looked somber too, but then he broke into a smile as he said "well, I guess we should make it good now that we can be with him! We have to be more careful though... right padfoot?"

Sirius, after remembering the horrible prank on Snape that he didn't think would fall for, replied "yeah, I really screwed up there mate. So, breakfast anyone?"

James stood idly outside the boy's dormitory as he waited for his friends to come down. During this time he was sitting in one of the chairs just looking at the wall separating him and the girl's dormitory. Trying to imagine what bed that his beloved Lily would be in, he kept squinting and waving his arms trying to draw out this picture.

Suddenly he noticed that there were two people staring at him, one which of course due to his luck, was Lily Evans herself. Sheepishly turning to face the window, James almost jumped out from embarrassment.

James thought to himself that he must really be becoming careless to be caught in such an act.

Soon, the marauders arrived at the breakfast table and jumped into their food. James finished before the others and started daydreaming again. It was remarkable that James was as highly ranked as a wizard at Hogwarts because he didn't believe he deserved it because he hardly tried.

Of course he studied when he needed too, sometimes he was just as random and passionate about grades as the next bookworm, but he just didn't show it as much. Sure he had to be smart to get by through 6 years of pranking, animagus training, and others, but James wasn't known for being smart. I guess it was something hidden by his quidditch and pranks.

If only people could see the real me, then maybe Lily might like me. At Hogwarts, it was all about gossip and rumors because teenagers liked to talk and make up stories.

If only the world would see past his appearance, his quidditch performance, and how he acted during school, which seems almost to leave him with nothing else important.

But James, was deeper than most people, and even without all those things, if you were his friends, you'd be fascinated by how loyal, trusting, nice, and so protective of all the things that he loves.

But back to his daydream, thoughts of Lily seeped into his mind as he could just imagine the red and green, mixing together hypnotizing himself. He was suddenly brought out of his dream when he felt something sharp jab into his ribs.

"Prongs, where's your head today? Hurry up, we have classes then quidditch practice! Let's go! Moony, try to get Prongs from his daydream and into class! We can't let our esteemed Head Boy be late!" said Sirius as he began smirking.

The day went on fairly nice for James, besides the embarrassment from the morning, which James quickly got over. Divination was hilarious as Professor Trelawney almost burnt down the tower with her fireplace blowing up due.

James and Sirius got out early and went wandering along the halls. Sirius thought it would be a funny prank if James spooked unsuspecting people by putting on a suit of armor, while dancing with Sirius. Then James could scare people by himself.

Unfortunately, as James was halfway stuck in the armor he noticed that he was standing right outside the Arithmancy corridor... and found none other than Lily Evans cracking up at the sight of him.

Although James was happy to provide the means to make Lily smile that great smile of hers, he didn't quite want it to happen as it did. Too late, James got himself out of the suit of armor and went to get his broom for quidditch practice after lunch.

Lunch was a casual affair as they planned their next prank along with a secret surprise for Moony later that night.

As soon as lunch was over, James went outside to begin practicing Quidditch. He was captain and chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, hoping to win the Quidditch Cup in his last year at the school. Each subsequent year since his 2nd year Gryffindor was always 2nd place.

Sometimes Slytherin became first, to the disgust of three fourths of the population while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would even squeak by with a final win.

Perhaps it was because the captain before James, who had just graduated had the crazy notion that a player from each position, one beater, one chaser, and one keeper would help the seeker find the snitch because that would mean an automatic 150 point win!

The plan seemed like a good idea in principle, but playing without a keeper became obvious to the other team. Most of the time Gryffindor would win, sometimes by a large margin, others by a small, but when the opponent knew the basics of your team, it was hard to win.

James was the only one who rebelled from the captain as he was able to steal some passes and score on the keeper despite having sometimes being assigned to look for the snitch.

This year however, James had composed a series of plays that they would train hard for because this year Gryffindor would win for sure. James set up three stations, one for chasers, one for beaters, and one for the keeper to go over the plays.

The seeker would be practicing with charmed fake galleons that flew around glinting like the snitch. Because James was so motivated for his team, each time the seeker caught 10, they would become 1 galleon for him to keep. James started the practice, but found himself drifting off every few minutes.

He could smell the freshness of the green grass below him, feel the wind blowing through his hair, making it look gorgeously like he had just woken up.

But it really wasn't that feeling that made him feel carefree, it was the fact that he had seen Lily Evans again for a few minutes as she was in muggle clothes enjoying the time outside.

Most people wouldn't think of just seeing a person as being so influential, but it all came down to how James felt about Lily because each feeling was multiplied. Lily Evans was extremely pretty and having the chance to notice what was underneath the Hogwarts robes that she wore most of the time, was an enormous blessing.

For James, it was like he had been blind, deaf, mute, and dumb, but now he was perfect and that was the feeling that Lily gave him. James's vision was something flawed because in his eyes Lily was perfect when she wasn't perfect at all.

Part of the reason that Lily never liked James was because she thought that he was false, hoping that he had some secret beneath his arrogant, proud, attractive, prankish nature.

He had to be somewhat smart to become Head Boy and certainly had some talents at quidditch, but instead of realizing that James's nature was something positive that caused all this, she looked around for mistakes or something negative that motivated him. Maybe she thought that he was wasting his potential.

Is it bad not to recognize the mistakes of the one you care for? It seemed to everyone that James was just being superficial and selfish, just ignoring her faults so he could be with her.

To James, it wasn't the fact that he saw her as perfect, and shirking her mistakes as something negligible, but it was the fact that he could see how her mistakes made her perfect. It was why no matter how she looked, she was beautiful to him.

It was why no matter what happened to her, he would always love her for that special part of her was eternally perfect.

James's vision was a whole lot more human than a lot of other people's because he was willing to acknowledge that no one is perfect and so he looked for the next best thing. James's vision was also more human in that he was willing to not lie to himself, to truly show how he felt.

He pitied the guys who would feel somewhat the same as him, but who wouldn't for the life of themselves act upon their feelings.

They were good guys, extremely well in the standards of love and care, but they were too shy. James suddenly got hit with a quaffle because he couldn't see it as it had already become dark. After realizing that he was blessed with brilliant multi-tasking skills, he called the practice to an end. The Marauders with the exception of Moony went to prepare, shower, and get ready for the night while Remus wondered why his friends were all gone.

He ate his dinner quietly when Lily Evans suddenly walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"So how was your day Remus?" asked Lily who was a good friend of Remus's but could hardly talk to him alone anymore because James became Head Boy.

"It was okay, I feel a bit sick and I'll probably feel better by tomorrow," said Remus as he had to give an excuse to why he was gone for the night.

"Remus, I've been noticing that you either get sick or something bad happens and I admire your strength. I think it's wonderful that you can still maintain such high grades even with all your absences. Sometimes I wish that you would become Head Boy and not that Potter." said Lily between bites of her dinner.

"Lily, can I ask you something? Oh, and it's not about James, so don't give me that irritated look. I was wondering what you truly think of me as a person?" asked Remus because he was willing if Lily answered correctly to tell her that he was a werewolf.

"What I think of you? Well, that's kind of abrupt, but I guess I can give you an answer.

Well because you are my friend, you must be a good person, just kidding Remus! You are a very good friend because you listen to the person instead of jumping in with your ideas. You are also extremely nice to people even when it's not something that is required," said Lily.

"I love it how just for any thing wrong you just help other people. I've seen you in your various classes using the levitating charm on objects that people drop as common courtesy and even for Slytherins! I think you are very intelligent because you always get the best grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think you are a great Gryffindor and I would love to stay your friend. Why do you ask?" replied Lily.

Remus mentally sighed. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't grateful for all this adulation, but it was the fact that he had heard it so many times before. True, nobody and sometimes not even the Marauders knew the depths of Remus Lupin.

He wasn't just an intellectual nice guy because he hated how nice guys would most of the time finish last. It was also partially the fact that he would never be the nice guy because he was a werewolf.

Remus was smart and nice, true, because he cared about things, but he also gave a lot of thought to public opinion. He wasn't as attractive as Sirius or James, but they were like gods on earth, divine beauty was a gift for them.

Remus tried his best not to look to shabbily, but his pride kept him from accepting any clothes or anything else from his dear friends. Remus thought to himself whether he should tell Lily about his secret. It was one he feared most because Lily thought of him as such a nice guy and it would most likely crush her for her to see him like this.

He figured that he would tell her some of the secrets that he had kept from the Marauders for a while.

"Well Lily, I wanted to tell you something, which even my friends don't even know and I want you to know that what I tell you won't change anything about me. Okay?" asked Remus.

"Alright Remus. You're a really good friend to me, and you still will be no matter what you've done before." replied Lily.

"Well one of the first things I want to tell you is that I was partially adopted because my parents separated at an early age. I was fairly impressionable at this time, and so I took to doing things that wouldn't be considered nice. I had always had a wiry strength about me at times and because I lived near the forest, it was in a muggle neighborhood. I tried going to certain gyms to exercise so I wouldn't be so weak, sick, and pale-looking, but it wasn't working. So I tried sports and martial arts. I was getting pretty good at this except when I disabled a boy who was about my age into living in a wheel chair. It was some of my unnatural strength coming through and I became a danger to the people around me. I hope you can understand that my nice appearance is something that I've been working on since I arrived at Hogwarts. Just as a fair warning, I'm not as one sided as most people think I am, and I have a lot of secrets that make me seem more human, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, Remus! You have certainly gone through a lot in your life! I never would have dropped you as a friend because you had done some bad things. It's not what you are or what you've done, but to be able to go through all that suffering. I'm more worried about the pain that you would have lingering as a child! Oh Remus you know you can tell me anything right? Good! Well I have to go back to my dorm to study. I hope you feel better. Bye Remus! Come talk to me some more when Potter's not around okay?"

"Okay," mumbled Remus as he thought about what she had said. He was glad that she wasn't keen on finding out the rest of the secrets because what she had said was more like the answer that he was looking for earlier.

Remus hurried to the Whomping Willow so he would be able to transform and not be in the company of other students.

Remus entered the shrieking shack and was stunned! The Marauders had gone all out and when it comes to the Marauders who have connections everywhere, all out is a whole bunch of stuff.

The shrieking shack had been magically enlarged to the size of the Great Hall and boy was it a spectacular sight. The shack was illuminated in all the colors of the rainbow. Noisemakers and Halloween decorations were put up there to mask the howls that Remus might make.

A section of the shack was made into a hunting environment, but instead of live animals, it was things like enlarged candy, vegetables, chew toys, cheese, things that would be funny, tasty, but not harmful.

Another section was built into an on the ground quidditch arena as there were bewitched balls that a stag, wolf, and dog could play with.

It was Remus's dreams to be able to all things available to him and being able to do this while being a werewolf was extremely lifting. The Marauders thus had one of their best memories eating, playing games, and while all in their respective forms.

Remus felt that if nights happened like this, being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad. He decided that he should probably tell Lily because she was almost as good of a friend as the Marauders as she knew some secrets that they didn't know. As the sun went down, they all slept peacefully in their forms, awaiting the next week's adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling!

Chapter Three: Precis- _a concise summary of essential points, statements, or facts_

James awoke to the light of the sun shining through the little cracks in between the floorboards that covered up the windows of the Shrieking Shack. He looked around and saw remnants of the fun from the day before.

Most of the things were transfigured or conjured, so most of the shack returned to normal.

He looked around and saw a hilarious sight. Remus, Sirius, and Padfoot were still fully asleep and Remus was the only one who was in his human form.

Sirius was being used as a pillow, as Remus slightly was hugging him and Wormtail was trapped between the slobbering mouth of padfoot.

James fixed the shack up quickly with his magic before deciding the best way to wake his friends up. James transfigured Sirius into an enlarged stuffed werewolf, which still had its jaws around Peter.

Then, he transfigured Peter into a stuffed rat, similar to his own form.

Then he woke Remus with a gentle shake, as he said, "Aww, Remus you look so unbelievably manly hugging a stuffed animal of your own creation. Wait, look at that, there are two stuffed animals!"

Remus looked at James as if James was growing a second head. Was James crazy? Remus noticed that indeed he was hugging a werewolf as if his life depended on it.

He also noticed the rat inside its teeth. Remus had not figured out yet that Sirius was the werewolf, but knew that the rat was Wormtail. Remus reached for the rat with his right hand while holding onto the werewolf with his left arm.

As he was separating the two, James had chosen a couple of restoring spells, which left Remus grabbing a hold of two sleeping wizards.

As Remus dropped to the ground, Sirius and Wormtail woke up with a start and started screaming and running around like girls.

James stood laughing, while he pointed at Remus who was rolling on the floor trying not to be stepped on. Soon enough, Sirius and Peter were calm enough to actually look around to see what had actually happened.

Amidst all of the confusion they saw James in the corner laughing his head off.

"Oh, James, you'll pay for that!" yelled Moony.

"Oh no! I have a big bad werewolf after me! Someone save me!" said James, dramatically putting his hand to his forehead.

"Psst, hey Peter. Do you think James might be hiding something? He's acting more and more like a girl," whispered Sirius.

"Who knows, Sirius, if that's the case though, it would be interesting to see Lily and him, err maybe her together," whispered back Peter.

"EWWWW! There's absolutely nothing wrong with me, you guys! Take a joke! And, I have amazing hearing, so stop whispering. Ack! Guys, we better hurry and head back or else people will notice that we're missing," exclaimed James.

As the Marauders snuck back into the castle, James suddenly remembered that he had forgotten something, but he didn't know exactly what he had forgotten about.

Deciding that it was probably something inconsequential, he headed back with the Marauders.

The Marauders crept into the dormitory and after finding nobody there they went upstairs to get ready for classes. James was the first one out and started to head out the door all of a sudden…

"POTTER! YOU IDIOTIC ARROGANT BIGHEADED INCONSIDERATE FORGETFUL IRRESPONSIBLE TROUBLEMAKING IGNORANT CARELESS IRRITATING RECKLESS STUBBORN INCORRIGIBLE" Lily starts then must take a breath to continue, "DISRESPECTFUL SMARMY INFURITATING LYING PRAT JERK PONCE GIT OF A MARAUDER!"

James just stood there and responded with an incomprehensive "ggkk" as he stood shocked at the entourage of verbal detriments. He finally asked of Lily, "What did I do?"

Lily let out a cry of frustration and started yelling, "POTTER!

WE HAD A HEADS MEETING YESTERDAY WITH ALL OF THE STAFF AT HOGWARTS!

WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE OUR SPEECH ON THE WELL BEING OF THE STUDENT BODY!

YOU SAID YOU HAD IT PREPARED FOR BOTH OF US! I HAD TO MAKE UP ALMOST EVERYTHING! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!

NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WERE HERE EITHER! I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR OVER 2 HOURS! WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU!

I SHOULD TAKE ALL OF GRYFFINDOR'S POINTS, A DETENTION EVERY DAY UNTIL YOU GRADUATE AND A BAN ON QUIDDITCH!"

"Oops, that was yesterday?" asked James. "Well I have a very good reason for why I couldn't have made it. And Lily, I mean Evans, do you always have to be so harsh in reprimanding me?

I mean I know I missed it and I know I shouldn't have. If you really want to you can do all those things that you said. I know I should be more responsible. I'll go talk to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall at once."

Lily was catching her breath after all the shouting and barely heard what James was saying. She couldn't comprehend what James was talking about.

She expected James to yell back at her, prank her, do something, not give in; he even accepted a ban on quidditch. QUIDDITCH! It's unheard of! He's even going to talk to the professors right now instead of eating his almost holy breakfast!

Wait, he said he had a reason. As James was heading out, Lily yelled, "Wait! Potter! You can go explain later, but you said you had a good reason. What was it?"

James cursed himself for giving Lily the chance to find out about Remus. He replied with, "It's a good reason, but I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell. You will have to ask Remus when you see him." Then James left without giving Lily a chance to reply.

Lily fumed with anger at his obvious dismissal of her request. She really considered enacting all of the point taking, the detentions, and the ban, but decided to ask Remus for why James missed it.

James hadn't done anything really against the rules since the term started. Lily also figured that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall would deal with all of the disciplinary actions. Lily quickly went to go find Remus.

Remus was on his way to breakfast, hoping to find an easygoing affair since the hectic morning wake-up call. As he set down, he was suddenly attacked by something in red. Remus noticed that it was Lily who was in her Gryffindor robes, flashing eyes, and blazing red hair.

"Hey Lily, what prompted you to attack a poor innocent young man like me just for picking up his fork to start breakfast," said Remus.

"Sorry, Remus," said Lily, sheepishly, but she continued her tale of how James had missed a very very very important meeting with the Heads. It was an evaluation of their effectiveness, which might as well mean that if they had done poorly their positions were at stake. In reality, it wasn't anything but a checkup, but Lily of course did not know that.

Remus didn't think it was that big of a deal as Lily left out any insulting words except to say "that annoying Potter," and thought that this would be the perfect example of getting back at James for this morning.

"Well Lily, you see James has this problem. We were playing around, harmless really in the dorm after dinner. However, Sirius cast a spell as we were mock dueling, except that he messed up the incantation.

It wasn't a very well known spell and it ricocheted off of a mirror and mixed with my reducio spell. I think it hit James in the wrong place because a vital part of his body started shrinking uncontrollably.

It was all a bunch of laughs and fun for the rest of us and for some weird reason, James was having a lot of fun too. James helped me out with my depression that I was in by making me laugh, although it was on accident.

So I don't think you should give James that hard of a time. He wouldn't have performed well at all because he was helping me all along yesterday. In his "predicament" he was happy, but he changed.

If you ask him about it, he wasn't himself yesterday, he was more like an animal. I guess that's what happens when he's under a very complex spell. I guess you can hint that you know my secret of sometimes being depressed and his secret of his change."

"Wow, poor Potter!" said Lily.

James went straight from being yelled at by Lily to the Headmaster's office to rectify the current situation. Even before he started guessing at the password, the gargoyle moved aside and let him through, not noticing that the Headmaster was walking behind him.

As soon as he greeted Fawkes, he noticed that Dumbledore was standing behind him with eyes twinkling merrily.

"Why, good morning Mr. Potter. Why aren't you in the Great Hall for breakfast? I'm surprised to see you here, as I forgot my lemon drops, what a coincidence on meeting you here too! Would you like one?" said Dumbledore as he brought out a bag.

"No thank you, professor. I wanted to discuss the meeting that I missed last night because as you know, it was very important. I would like to first apologize for my irresponsibility, but I do have a good reason even if I can't explicitly tell you." said James as he lowered his head.

If James had been watching, he would have seen Dumbledore's eyes twinkle faster as it seemed that Dumbledore knew what James had done for his friend Remus.

"Well, James, I'm sure you know how important the meeting was and originally, I was thinking of suspending both yours and Miss Evan's positions as Head Boy and Head Girl.

What do you suppose should be your punishment, now that I am up for reconsideration?" asked Dumbledore.

"First, I would like to absolve all blame from Lily because it was never her fault. I owed her a favor and put it upon myself to deliver the updates on the school. I'll show it and summon them to you right now. Accio reports!" yelled James.

In a matter of seconds, James's notebook came flying up through the just opened door. However, as the notebook came flying, pieces of parchment flew out.

James noticed that besides the parchments dealing with the report, scraps of parchment with his daydreaming doodling were amongst the flying documents. He hastily tried to catch the incriminating evidence while in the air while Dumbledore looked on smiling.

Dumbledore managed to grab one that was stuck in his beard and took a look.

Raising his eyebrows he asked, "Why Mr. Potter, are you sure that Miss Evans agrees with your diagnosis to have a dozen children all with these names? Hmm, it seems you've even made a schedule to begin making this magic happen."

Suddenly James cast an incendio and burned the parchment from Dumbledore's hands. Blushing, he handed over the actual report to Dumbledore. Then he began to speak again.

"ahem, Professor, in addition to my apology for that ummm discrepancy, if Lily would not be suspended from Head Girl duties, I am willing to make up for it. I myself will be suspended as Head Boy, losing its privileges; however, I will still have its duties.

For this, I will remain under these conditions for two weeks. If this is not enough, please tell me anything else that I can do. My only concern is to free Lily of any responsibility because it was not her fault," said James.

"It seems like we have a deal, although Mr. Potter, I'm not sure what kind of favor Miss Evans owed you, but I sure hope she will find out your act of kindness," said Dumbledore dismissing James from the room.

As James left the room, he found himself accosted by Lily again. He wondered about how his luck would sometimes be so fortunate to be in the presence of one who he liked, but then he looked at the downside of things.

He wouldn't be free for another two weeks because of the incident at the Shrieking Shack. He wouldn't even be able to see Lily as often as he lost the privilege of sharing a dorm with the Head Girl.

Although, half the times he would sleep in the boys' dormitory anyways, he wouldn't even be allowed in. Suddenly he remembered that Lily was talking to him.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier today, Potter," started Lily. "Remus told me everything about how you were helping Remus out yesterday. He also told me to keep it a secret of how you had changed yesterday to become more in touch with your inner animal."

James was stunned. Remus couldn't just break the Marauders code of conduct by telling people about Animagi and Remus being a werewolf.

Even though James was considering telling Lily anyways because she was his beloved, these things weren't rushed into.

James seemed confused, which happened quite frequently lately, and finally managed to ask, "So you won't send me to Azkaban right? And so what do you think of Remus anyways?"

Lily had a bewildered look after the mention of Azkaban and could only reply, "Azkaban? You mean the spell that you used is illegal? POTTER! How could you! Even to help out Remus you shouldn't tamper with illegal things!"

James could only be enraged further, "I think that helping out a friend is worth going to Azkaban! How can you be so heartless Lily to not help Remus in his condition?"

Lily was also quick to anger as she responded with, "Remus can take care of himself in these cases! You shouldn't risk expulsion for these things. You're reckless enough in missing that meeting. Most likely we'll be expelled or suspended anyways! THANKS A LOT POTTER!"

Lily began to walk away.

James yelled after her, "EVANS! Since when did you care so much about the well-being of us Marauders and me especially! And of course your precious position is still intact! Go ask the headmaster if you want to talk about being responsible!"

In a softer manner, James looked sadly again at Lily's retreating form. He said softly, "I hope she really doesn't go talk to the headmaster. I can't believe I made up a stupid excuse about owing her a favor.

I know she's quite busy with everything so I try to help her out with these duties. I'm not sure she knows that I'm risking expulsion while she's getting off scot-free. Enjoy, not seeing me in the dorms, my precious Lily Evans."

James decided to go on with the day out of sorts and spent the week somewhat distant from his friends. One of his favorite spots to find solitude would be next to the Lake where he would dream of fond memories of the past.

Peter found James sitting outside next to the lake as it was after lunch and on a weekend and James was so atypically by himself.

"Hey Prongs, why are you out here by yourself?" asked Peter.

"Well, I was just thinking about my feelings for Lily and how trivial it might seem" replied James.

"I know I haven't much experience with girls because I'm not as popular as you, but I hope I can help you," said Peter, glancing nervously at James.

"Thanks Wormtail, I know you feel as if you don't match up to Sirius, Remus, or me, but understand that all people are different. Your chance will come soon enough. I'll always believe in you Peter to make all of the Marauders proud!" said James smiling at Peter.

"So, what do you exactly feel about Lily, if you don't mind me asking, I might take some notes so I'll have the great James Potter's advice," stated Peter as he transfigured a piece of parchment and quill laughing at the look of horror on James's face.

"Wormtail! I'm not that arrogant! Stop making me seem like such a bad person! Well, how do I feel about Lily? I love her of course!" exclaimed James as he nodded his head fervently as if he was mentally agreeing with himself.

"Why do you love her, Prongs? I'm sure she feels flattered and all, but maybe she's wondering why her?" asked Peter as he didn't quite understand what love was so he was hoping to find out a semi-clear definition.

"Wormtail! I've known you for six years and you still don't realize that I think she's perfect! Why else would I love anybody else, you know how I think of her!" said James exasperated as he almost turned away from his friend.

"I talked to her once, prongs. She herself said that she wasn't perfect. Wouldn't she know herself best?" asked Peter hoping not to get his friend extremely mad.

"Good ol' Wormtail! Thanks for talking with her for me. I know you're kind of inexperienced about this so let me try to explain something. What's the meaning of love? Is there a set definition? Is it seeing people as they really are?

If one does that then it doesn't make them special. It's how everyone would treat each other, as they really are and that's not what love is. Love is more than that because it's not just what a person is, it's more than that.

Love is when you can see people as they really are and treat them better than that. Understand?" explained James.

"Wow prongs! You're a poet and you didn't even know it! Sorry, prongs for the lame joke, but if you love someone for something other than what they really are, do you really love them? or are you in love with someone better than them?" replied Wormtail thoughtfully.

"Wow Wormtail, you better be taking awesome notes! Let's see, it's like I said, you see people as they really are, truly love them for it, and therefore because you love them and care for them so much, you have to treat them better or else what's the difference from a friend and a lover? Or an enemy and a lover?

If all of these people are treated as they are? If you can answer that Wormtail, I'll keep giving you answers as I think about it some more" stated James looking off into the distant trying to get a grasp on his feelings.

"I might be kind of getting argumentative here, but I really want to know, so I'm thanking you right now prongs that you are helping me a lot.

If someone loved you, would you want them to treat you as something you are not like Lily does, or would you want them to be truthful about how you really are like you want her to be?

Would you want to always wonder who Lily is really seeing when she looks at you?

Would you want to wonder if they see something and treat you better because of it?

Wouldn't that be prejudice?" asked Wormtail as he furiously kept writing on his parchment.

"Wormtail, you are not being argumentative at all! I want you to succeed in life so I'm glad I can help you in this way because I don't think I will always be there for you.

Anyways, that is one point of looking at it, but just so you know Peter, all of this that I am saying only applies to Lily. So there is no one better and if there was someone better it'd be Lily herself again. If it was really prejudice and seeing other people differently then that yes is truly wrong.

But right now it's not possible to see people as better than anybody else, for people are good and bad at different things, there is no ultimate perfect person, but to be able to treat someone like that, and still yes love them for who they are... and to STILL help them even though the perception is of perfection, then that is truly genuine love." rambled James, hoping that what he said in his mind could be considered coherent.

"James, there you are being that romantic again. I have no argument  
for what you said, and it was a delightful conversation being very insightful on the intricacies of the human emotion.

I'm sure whomever is loved by you is truly blessed to be loved by such a compassionate and caring person." replied Wormtail, hoping that James caught his drift.

"Wormtail! I've said over and over, I love Lily, not this whomever person that you're talking about!" said James exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Prongs, my mind just slipped there. Lily would truly be blessed, but do you think this will turn out for the best. I don't think you'll always love Lily because she can't even look at you at this point." said Peter, as the sky darkened showing the extent of time of the serious conversation.

"And, Wormtail, my dear deluded friend, how in the name of Merlin would you know that?" asked James.

"Well see that's what I was saying. You won't always love her so whomever is the better term to use. Whomever you love will be blessed." replied Peter quickly.

"Wormtail, this is the basic gist of the extent of my feelings. If I don't always love Lily, then I should become a muggle hermit and die on a deserted island grieving about my decision of not loving Lily." answered James with a serious expression on his face.

Perplexed, Peter asked, "But if you don't love Lily, then why would you grieve for something you don't do?"

With a twinkle in his eye, James answered, "because I would always love Lily no matter what. Giving it up or mistakenly 'saying that I didn't' or anything similar would hurt very much to cause me to grieve."

Peter finally sighed and replied, "Ah, Prongs. You got me then! I think that's enough for me! Do you have anything else to add for my notes?"

James looked thoughtful for a while and then turned to face Peter," Certain things I will never forget and will never leave my mind or heart. These things include the great topic of love and Lily.

If things don't work out between Lily and me, I want to let you know that everything I've said is still true. I will always love her because she has made me myself. Through what she has shown or what I've shown because of her I'm showing the best I can be.

Other than love and Lily, friends are also things that will never leave me. Even if you don't think much of yourself Peter, you will always have a place in my heart too.

It may seem as if my friends are so insignificant in comparison to love, but it's just all the same. Wormtail, I mean Peter, because somethings are too serious for nicknames.

No matter what, it is the choices that you make and sometimes just what you believe in before you die that makes you who you are not what you have done in the past or what you will do in the future.

I'm not sure that I will be there for you, so try to remember this. Also, I hope you find a girl to use your awesome notes on.

Lily, my love, I hope that someday you may find a time to fully understand and appreciate my feelings for you because it feels so pure, so sweet. Pure sweetness as those Americans would say." finished James.

James felt that somewhat relieved now that he was done discussing his feelings with Peter. It helped to solidify his emotions once he organized them. Maybe he would borrow Wormtail's notes in the future if he was ever hung up on anything.

James walked into the castle, a bit more at peace with himself. His day was filled with some tranquil magic that could not be broken until James woke up the next day.

On the next day, James was riding the wave of serenity from the day before; therefore, James decided to check up on his friends in the common room.

As James entered the portrait after whispering lady of the lake, he was suddenly jumped upon as his best friend seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hey Prongs, did you hear about the Ministry apprentice-ships? They're only going to give it out to around 7 students in all of Hogwarts!" asked a Sirius as the Marauders hovered next to the Gryffindor notice board.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if I can be an Auror or an Unspeakable, but the interviews are on the same day as our Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game. Do you think there will be scouts there watching us?" James replied.

"Well, this whole week is considered "career" week, where the 7th years have the opportunity to respond to the "outreach" program that the Ministry as well as several Wizarding businesses out there promote" said Remus matter-of-factly.

"Come on Moony! Lighten up! I hope I can get something that has to do with Honeydukes or Quality Quidditch Supplies. What a dream job! Food and Candy all around or quidditch!" said an excited Peter.

"Sure, wormtail! That sounds like a surefire plan. I just hope that all the Gryffindor's make it because I'd sure hate to go to month long sessions with Snivellus..." responded Sirius dryly.

"Hey you guys want to go practice some Quidditch?" asked James.

"YEAH!" replied all the Marauders.

Soon enough, the Marauders were carrying their own broomsticks, partially bought by Sirius and James as they chipped in for collaborative presents, but immensely appreciated still.

As they reached the doors that faced the pitch they ran across a sticky situation in the hallway.

It was interesting enough that on a beautiful weekend that there would be certain students indoors, yet from what the Marauders could see, there were about 20 students collectively in this hallway.

On one side of the hallway, which most likely led somewhere to the Slytherin Common Room, stood at least 10 Slytherins differing from year 4 to year 7, although a majority were 7th years.

On the other side of the hallway stood several students from the other houses, one of which was the Head Girl, Lily Evans.

Now, usually, Hogwarts was a peaceful place, not counting the pranks and other Marauder-like activities, but there were hardly any blown out fights.

However, the Marauders, having not been noticed yet, realized that the odds were not in the Head Girl's favor. James was one of the most alert out of the group as he could tell that Lily would not come out unscathed.

He heard her distinctly voicing that the Slytherins should head back to their common room or else disperse or else she was going to take off points.

James sighed as he realized that Lily would always be a stickler to the rules no matter what kind of situation it was. Mutterings of Mudblood and other harsh detriments could be heard as one 7th year Slytherin firmly said "Why don't you try to make us."

From what the Marauders could tell, there was a study session of the lower years walking around the school, which consisted of muggleborns from different houses that banded together to acquaint themselves better at Hogwarts.

However, being ambushed by at least 10 students of a higher level was fairly menacing. Lily Evans would have the luck, or rather misfortune of stepping in.

Now instead of the Slytherins pranking or pulling a few trick's could now pick on someone their own size, say the Head Girl. As a prominent muggle-born witch, the trigger happy, or wand-happy Slytherins who were soon-to-be Death Eaters would love to have a chance at Lily.

At this point the Marauders looked at each other and decided to intervene. They all chose carefully as all four of them shot stunners at the Slytherins who were about to begin cursing.

After four of the Slytherins who started cursing were frozen, they looked towards the Marauders for the disturbance. Now it was more even as it was Lily and the Marauders versus around the same number of Slytherins.

James using his Head Boy authority ushered the younger students from other houses away while taking points from Slytherin. Now, Lily who stood by shocked broke out of her dazed look and reprimanded James severely for lack of constraint.

She didn't realize that these Slytherins who already worshipped Voldemort could not be "changed" and were not merely "misunderstood" students. They had a passion for torture, death, and destruction, which the Marauders knew quite well.

As Lily was facing away from the Slytherins, she could not see that the Slytherins had revived their fallen comrades. In a quick flash, the Slytherins began an attack on the Marauders and Lily.

James quickly pushed Lily away, receiving a cutting curse in his arm, as he shot a volley of 3 or 4 spells in 2 seconds, an auror technique, towards the Slytherins.

Meanwhile, Remus who was versed in counter-curses and counter jinxes went on the defensive while Wormtail kept shields popping up in random places to confuse the targets.

Sirius on the other hand went in wand a-blazing casting furiously to help his best friend. Although the Marauders were very very good, they had to deal with being outnumbered as well as those who were recruits of the Dark Lord who had to be good fighters.

Peter and Remus were dealing with two 6th years and a 7th year while Sirius was dealing with a 7th year and a 6th year by himself. James and Lily had been surrounded by the rest of the Slytherins.

James used an extremely powerful banishing charm as suits of armor crashed into the nearby Slytherins. However, as a side effect, Lily was also in the way of the falling debris.

Two certain very dark Slytherins had cast Crucio followed by a wingardium leviosa to cancel any priori incantatem. James jumped in front of Lily so that she would not have to deal with the Crucio, while her body was partially crushed.

James could not save himself from all harm as he was still under the Crucio's. Sirius on the other hand was using a reckless offensive that seemed to work as he shot incendios, confundus's, and stupefy's breaking the barriers of the Slytherins and tying them to the roof of the castle.

Peter and Remus had transfigured a nearby book bag into a dog reminiscent of padfoot that attacked the Slytherins. As they were 6th years, they had not learned the counter to that particular spell and were quickly disarmed.

All the Slytherins were now incapacitated as James had worked out a Stupefy, an amazing piece of magic as he was still under two Crucios. After falling unconscious, the rest of the Marauders ran to get the professors.

The Ministry involvement which was to be the next week would be put on a temporary status because so many of the students were ineligible. The Slytherins were put on probation and a month of detentions, but after a week, they could go to the Ministry interviews.

On the other hand, James and Lily were still recovering from their injuries. Almost a week had past, when James woke up in time for the quidditch game and the interviews.

However, Lily was still unconscious because of her injuries and some of the traps the Slytherins had put on the area around the fight.

No one knew why it took so long for James and Lily to recover, but Dumbledore had found that a Dark Arts spell was put on the area as if the fight was preordained.

The spell would drain the magic from a person up to a weak, disabling any way for magical means of healing. James woke up and found that Lily was still out and he believed that it was because of his reckless spell that she was still injured.

It was on the night before possibly the biggest day of the year that James stayed up to think.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What should I do? I can't leave Lily here all by herself! I realize that Madame Pomfrey's care is world renown, but I feel as if it is my entire fault. Why is it that I always end up hurting the one that I love?

Is it something simple like what my dad told me? He told me about a common perception that people undergo when they look for something they've lost. It turns up the last place that you look.

The reason behind this is because after you find it, you stop looking, so you feel that way. Lily is what I live for. Does it matter whether or not I stay? Even after all of this, the majority of society, including Lily will act in the same manner.

No one sees beyond the initial reaction. It seems useless to everyone that there's no point for me to wait? Tomorrow is something so important to the future that I should be able to decide to go to the interviews.

In comparison, the fact that even though what happens tomorrow could be life changing, being with Lily is life changing enough. I still have doubts? I guess I've made my decision.

While Lily is still bed-ridden I might as well put my life on hold. What I can do to aid in this situation is to make sure that when she wakes up, she has an easy time getting into the swing of things.

What I do willingly for love, my friends will probably think I'm mad to give up my future career and my fun of quidditch. To me, though, if she wakes up and is happy, then it's well worth it...

James soon fell asleep on the chair next to Lily's bed and when Madame Pomfrey came to check upon Lily, she gave a sad smile.

She herself could feel the pure emotion coming from Mr. Potter that seemed to give her a calming sensation. Something this powerful would be sure to help Miss Evans. How lucky Miss Evans is.

As James woke up, he found himself face to face with the headmaster who was also situated on one side of Lily's bed.

"Why good morning James," said the professor.

"Good morning, professor, Why are you here this morning?" asked James, inquisitively.

"Well, I was just checking upon our Head Boy and Girl because today is a big day to represent Hogwarts. The Ministry's liaisons have postponed as long as they can in light of the situation. I am sorry about Miss Evans's condition," said Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen then to Lily's opportunities?" asked James.

"Well, it would seem that if Miss Evans were not to awaken by midday, then her current chance would be lessened. Do not fear, for Miss Evans is quite the capable student, and I have faith in that she will awaken or still find a suitable job," said Dumbledore. "Well, you should probably get ready Mr. Potter for the coming hours."

"Sorry, professor, but I don't believe I can partake in this opportunity without my better half. It wouldn't be proper to represent Hogwarts incomplete," said James firmly.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not quite sure what you're saying. Are you trying to boycott these interviews or something else? The Ministry will give no second chances in this case," said Dumbledore.

"My intentions are true, professor, and I do understand the consequences," said James as he turned away from the Professor to gaze upon Lily again.

Dumbledore looked with admiring eyes as he looked upon his two best students. He thought to himself "This is what the next generation will be like."

Dumbledore as well as James within themselves hoped that Miss Evans would awaken as soon as possible.

James because he didn't fall asleep until late soon drifted again in hopes of forgetting the irrevocable decision that he made.

In his dreams he could hear a faint whisper of his name, which sounded like it came from his beloved Lily. It grew louder and louder until James woke up.

James found Lily awake with her eyes squinting as she tried to adjust to the light in the hospital wing.

"Lily! You're awake! How are you feeling? We have to hurry! The interviews are almost over! Madame POMFREY" exclaimed James.

"Potter? Is that you? How long have I been out? What happened to the Slytherins? What do you mean interviews? Will you stop shouting?" asked Lily, a bit dazed.

In the quickest explanation of the century, James recounted the events of the past week, so Lily would know what was going on today.

Lily soon forgot about checking with Madame Pomfrey, as she told James. "The interviews are today? Today! I have to get ready! Bye Potter!"

James stood stunned. Lily Evans went flying through the doors towards her room. James sat there thinking: Not even a thank you? She is stressed, but is this all I'm supposed to be? I guess I should forget about it now. I can go to the interviews now…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day

Hmm, let's see what's on the menu for today. I think today consists of Kathryn, Rachel, and Isabella. Or was it Katie and not Kathryn? Wait, wasn't Katie last monday? I think I need to check my black book so I don't forget.

Ah! Kathryn was last Monday and Katie was last Tuesday. Wow, I was totally off, today begins with Brittany. Okay, so I have their names memorized... Kathryn, Rachel, and Isabella. Argh! Brittany, maybe Kathryn left too much of a good impression.

Now, how do I recognize them? Hmm what does my book say, Brittany: Tall, Hufflepuff, Redhead, blue eyes, 9 out of 10. Rachel: Semi-Tall, Hufflepuff, Blonde, gray eyes, 8 out of 10.

Isabella: Average, Ravenclaw, Dark-haired, darkskinned, gold eyes, 9 and a half out of 10. Man! Today must be my lucky day! I don't think I've ever had a 10 and today I have a 9 and a 9 and a half! Oh this is wonderful!

From what most people expected, this is what a conversation Sirius Black would wake up to as he went over his schedule for the day. He would be seen mumbling to himself about the names of girls and sooner or later he would be seen with a girl.

Yet, what really was happening in the mind of Sirius Black was something totally different. People thought of him as well as his best friend James Potter as popular, arrogant, and almost playboys of the school.

For James, it had receded as he became Head Boy and Quidditch captain, but for Sirius, it was as if sticking to stereotypes was what he was all about. However, Sirius had made his own vow to be the exact opposite, atypical to the norm.

His whole family was basically in Slytherin and he had argued with the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. He was brought up to hate muggleborn and to only associate with purebloods, yet he was a friend with a werewolf.

At school however, Sirius hoped to be rid of these stereotypes. Sirius was born into a rich pureblooded family, but one of the features that he could not escape was his exceptionally attractive looks.

At school he was the most desired male, but only for looks. Anything else such as intelligence, friends, was more limited to his small group of friends the Marauders.

Sirius didn't even like doing what he did with all the girls. Sure, he appreciated how good-looking they were, but he also knew that they were human beings and to do something as play with their feelings or to just take advantage of them for pleasure was wrong. What Sirius was really mumbling about was this...

Sirius! Why are you doing this to yourself! That's the 4th broken heart this week and that's the 6th shirt you had to throw away because of all the tears. Don't you realize how much your life is being affected by this?

Well, my grades aren't going down, I'm having fun, and for me, it is such a stress reliever. Now that I've grown up and stopped hexing Snivellus for no reason, I still have alot of pent up tension.

Kathryn from last monday, Katie from last tuesday, Brittany, Rachel, and Isabella from today aren't being used for pleasure like most people think.

Yes, I love how they look because I am a red-blooded male, but to just be free of all expectations and to live life is the relief that I feel.

I no longer have any obligations because all we do is meaningless ministrations that relieve my tension. I try not to do it because it's not fair to me to take the easy way out.

I admire Prongs so much because it doesn't seem like he ever has a stress reliever, yet what I truly see is that all his stress is changed into love for Lily. No matter what goes wrong, he tries to find a way to make it better for himself or for Lily thus making him happy again.

I guess I want to establish something for myself on the basis of what I do with girls. I think if I had to name the best artist in the world or maybe the most illustrious work of art, I'd either have to thank God, if there was one, or say the female body because it is just so perfect.

I'd like to think that what I feel for alot of these girls is not lust, which to me is a debased form of appreciation or love. My attraction spawns from love in my own manner.

James has this type of love, but his platonic love is greater than mine. I would like to think that there's a line dividing the love that is on the inside and the love that is on the outside.

This love, that I engage in, is so deep and complicated that it's hard to pull off. How can lust be love, in a general term. Passion, which I have in abundance, shows my effort, not only to help myself, but to please the girl.

If I'm taking advantage of her as people might say, I have to make it enjoyable for her. I feel like I have to make it up somehow. It feels so wrong. I try so hard to make it moral, by warning the girls or by not impugning their virtue, but it still seems wrong.

The act in itself is careless, gluttony, a waste of the time I could be doing to make the world better. I don't know when it started, but it was around 2 years ago.

The longest I've gone without a girl was most likely the winter holidays when James's Parents took us to a remote island as a vacation. No girls, so no opportunity to let my other side shine through.

I understand that in the future, I'll hopefully grow out of it. Also, I know that almost all guys have already done something similar, although not with so many girls. It should be okay if everyone does it, but I still don't think it's right.

If I have a firm conviction that it is wrong, then why am I still doing it. I think I'm fooling myself when I said I don't do it for the pleasure. It is very enticing because it relieves all the tension that I have.

I also kind of think it motivates me because after this is over, it seems I have to make up for my immoral acts. A combined stress reliever, motivation, pleasurable event, why am I so resigned against the fact that I do it or like doing it?

Because it is wrong. A Black is supposed to know no wrong because everything they do is right because they are pureblooded. I'm not about to give into another stereotype of a Black doing whatever he wants when he wants and how he wants it.

I don't want to turn into a stereotypical jerk who uses and abuses girls around him. I want to love and be loved in return, but why can't I stop myself from this bad habit.

I mean, if I believe in love just as much as Prongs, James, then can't I use that motivation to stop my habits? It's just so difficult for me to understand why I don't do it or why I do it.

Is it anything truly wrong, no, but to me, personally, I guess it's just a personal preference, but I really think that all of this will someday come back and bite me.

I believe in retribution, not because I feel that I'm a bad person, but that justice will prevail to those who are bad people. So if they are able to be dealt justice, then I know I'm certainly not exempt from this.

I guess that's why I'm resigned while the temptation is so great. Maybe if I just settle down. My goal then I guess, is to try to go as long as possible without doing this habit. I can still enjoy the eye candy right?

Oh no! I'm going to be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts! I hate going to Madame Pomfrey just because I can't fix a stupid prank that contains some spell out of my level.

I really enjoy pranks, but I'm not sure I like it when such pranks are used on me. I guess that makes me a hypocrite, but if it's the truth then it's the truth. I guess that's all I can be at best, a realist.

I'm above average in work ethic, but that only makes up for the fact that I have a little under average magic ability. Mastering the animagus process helped boost my life a whole lot.

My magical ability increased, my focus, as well as my confidence received a valuable boost from being able to master an animagus form. I don't think I can ever thank Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs enough for that.

They're always there for me and I appreciate that so much. I remember having a conversation with Prongs a while back when I was asking him about love.

He said that I can do anything I wanted to because James wasn't aalways going to be there. I'm not quite sure what he meant, but I truly hope it turns out that I can do whatever I want in the future.

It's so confusing, I'm a realist, yet am I allowed to dream of the future? Dreams, Dreams, are just dreams if they're in your head.

Oh, I guess I'm allowed to dream of one thing right? Everyone does it? Love, the most beautiful thing in the entire universe? Out of all the magic in the world, love is the most powerful.

I guess that's what defines me a bit because I know I'm just an average guy, average looks, average ability, yet I dream so much, dream so far. Will I ever be anything?

I hope I never, ever, have all the dreams wrong. I hope that whatever I dream of can come true. I'm not sure if that can happen. I like this girl, she's a Slytherin, so opposite of me, but I think I'd do anything to be with her.

James implied something that I'm not sure I got. He said that a girl you love was on the same level as friends, but if you had to choose, which would you choose?

Is that what he meant that I could do anything I wanted and why he said he wasn't always going to be there? Is he telling me that I can be free of all influences even those of my friends.

I hope that they won't leave me. I also heard that love's counterpart is hate. I've read books and they say that some hate is almost as powerful as love. I'm not sure, which would win though.

I mean, 2nd place is only 1st loser. What's to be expected of me... I guess all I can do is observe. The eye candy for the soul, finding meaning, living vicariously, watching how life interacts so your own life is more meaningful.

I can't believe Peter asked me to tell him what eye candy meant! I mean, yes I'm smart, yes I know what the word means, but it applies more to Padfoot or Prongs.

Yes, I enjoy the occasional good-looking girl, and I guess that being a person who wouldn't normally look or wouldn't normally admire or appreciate gives me a reason to talk about it so flippantly.

Being smart doesn't automatically make you a nerd, it doesn't automatically put you at the bottom of the social ladder. Look at James, the most popular boy in school, as well as Head Boy.

I guess it's just discrimination. Nothing against my friends, but all I see in the world is how this person is perceived as better and thus treated better. If everyone knew I was a werewolf, I don't think I would be in this school.

Why do I feel so insecure that I have to rely on the beauty of others? Being smart should have its benefits because I'll be able to find a good job, wait, except that I have to put that I'm a werewolf.

A minority figure who's not really a minority but a danger to the public. Finally, something goes my way, but it's of no use because I'm a werewolf. I guess that's why I hate being smart.

It's not the fact that it's not rewarding, but if I wasn't smart, I wouldn't be so angry, I wouldn't have to care so much. In this life, all I have are my friends and my smartness. If I didn't have intelligence, I wouldn't have to worry so much.

Padfoot acts so carefree, but I know he has problems. James is a hopeless romantic, and Peter is confused about who he is. Me? I'm resentful, yet a nice guy.

I hate being a nice guy too. What does a nice guy do? Holds open the doors for girls (eye candy again!) with their BOYFRIENDS.

I know I may seem selfish, but why is it that I must have these urges, lust almost, yet I seem to be laughed at. Why do I have to have hormones so hyperactive, yet be a werewolf so I can't procreate?

What kind of life is that to live. It's as if it was so unfair because everyone has it easier. Now, granted, you never really know until you walk a mile in their shoes. All I can say is that I have it pretty bad. Is it enough though?

I guess I'm fed up with what I'm expected to be, intelligent, a nice guy. I wish I could just be eye candy. Appreciated from afar, so that the worth is not really what's inside but what's on the outside.

It's how the world works right? I'm judged because I'm a werewolf and not how I act on the inside. So, why can't I just be eye candy?

(**A/N: _I feel disappointed in this chapter. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to write. I write in segments, as you can note from my lack of flow, and I have written half the story. The problem is that these segments are spread out and certain interludes and major events are yet to be written. Hopefully I'll edit this chapter when I can. It's about 8000 words now and hopefully I'll be able to add in more depth and a Halloween scene. Thanks for your reviews! Appreciation, something that most people never experience. Thanks again…)_**


End file.
